The present invention relates generally to product containers and the like, and more particularly to noncircular product containers having removable noncircular caps.
Product containers for a wide variety of cosmetic materials in a variety of forms such as liquid, gel or compressed powder have been utilized for a number of years with removable caps. Generally, the caps have an applicator implement joined thereto for removing the product stored within the container and applying it to the body of the user. To provide a decorative and attractive container and a cap therefor, these items are often manufactured with noncircular configurations; i.e. square, oval triangular, etc. One of the major drawbacks of such configurations has been that the circumference of the noncircular container must be accurately aligned with the circumference of its associated noncircular cap when the cap is fully tightened or seated on the container. If the alignment is not accurately achieved, the desirable aesthetic features of the container and the cap are destroyed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel container and cap assembly having means to accurately align the noncircular configurations thereof.
It is also an object to provide such a container and cap assembly which inhibits or restrains removal of the cap assembly when it is in a fully tightened or sealed relationship with the container.
A further object is to provide such a container and cap assembly which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.